Network based file storage systems allow users to store file system elements (e.g., files) at a datacenter accessible over a network (typically over a Wide Area Network). These systems are sometimes referred to as file hosting services, cloud storage services, online file storage providers, cyberlockers, file sharing services, and the like. Example network based file storage systems include DROPBOX®, BOX®, GOOGLE DRIVE, MICROSOFT ONEDRIVE®, and the like. These services allow users to create, edit, delete, or modify these file system elements. In some examples, these systems allow for users to store local copies of these file system elements on one or more devices for both faster access and access if the network connection is unavailable. Any changes made to either the local copies of the file system elements or the copy stored on the network based file storage system is replicated to all other copies. For example, a user may edit a local copy of a file system element on one device and the changes made may be automatically propagated to the copy on the network based file storage system and to other local copies saved on other devices. The network based file storage systems may also allow users to grant access to these file system elements to other users of the network based fife storage system according to permissions defined by the owner of the file system elements. This is called file system element sharing.